User blog:Valremathras/Wiki War Devil Trailer
This is the trailer for Wiki War Devil. Apologies if its too short. :) Valremath Productions Presents: (As that line is said, missiles are seen firing from the sky and landing at the nearest city. As that is happening, a hooded man stands there watching it from his RV. As the city explodes, he turns his head to the left, slightly revealing his face with his skin being blue and having blue fur. He is heard in a monologue.) The world has entered chaos. (Soldiers of the Devil Empire jump out of a carrier and start to run on a battlefield followed by tanks, ready to attack the enemy troopers. Devil is seen at the Empire's main HQ watching over their movements with a smile on his face.) War has been declared by one organisation whilst another has stood up to them. (The Ministry Headquarters are seen and Shadow-Lerooyinator is shown standing on the roof, looking down at a city at night-time. His right hand, Speed approaches him as he speaks.) Shadow-Lerooyinator: ''The Devil Empire will fall, and the Ministry will take this world by force. Once I destroy Devil, I will be the supreme one.'' Speed: ''What about the other problem?'' Shadow-Lerooyinator: ''He will be destroyed as well. Especially after what he did.'' (Shadow-Lerooyinator points to his eyepatch.) Two dark stars have collided and no one can stop them. Not even those who dare to rise up to them. (A resistance is shown led by Lloyg who barks out orders to Dragon and Captain Warrior. The scene then changes to resistance soldiers attacking Ministry Troopers.) War comes with a cost. With many people homeless in the outskirts, but taken in as refugees. (Refugees are seen as Joe prepares to sit down for food with the others.) I have been part of this bloodshed since the beginning. I know who these two demons are, and I hate myself for being part of it. For I may as well be the third. (A cliffside is seen at night with Devil and Shadow-Lerooyinator confronting one another, preparing for a final battle.) I don't tend to be seen in public. I just keep hiding wherever I go, unoticed, unloved, unseen. Just a man who keeps moving no matter what. (Ministry Troopers are seen confronting Joe on a road and start beating him with their guns and clubbing him. As he is pinned on the ground, the hooded man dashes at one of the troopers and knocks him down. He then swiftly attacks another and another until they're all knocked down. He then stares at the unconscious Joe, growling.) But I make a vow, and that vow is to unleash the beast inside. (The man lowers his hood, revealing his identity as Tovorok.) Tovorok: ''And it is up to me to end this war, no matter the cost!'' (The scene then returns to Devil and Shadow-Lerooyinator at the cliffside. They charge at each other and as they fight, brief shots of Joe, Lloyg, Dragon, Speed and Tov are seen as Devil and Shadow-Lerooy make their first strike.) Wiki War Devil Coming Soon... Category:Blog posts